Tonight You Belong to Sportacus
by Doubletrouble14
Summary: "But tonight, you belong to me" Sportacus is feeling lonely and seeks companionship from a reluctant Robbie, but things turn out differently than he thought they would and he makes an important discovery. Sportarobbie oneshot fluffy concoction of love! Rated T only for pairing, no lemons or lang *disappointed sighs* sorry.


A/N: So. Everybody. This is just a little oneshot inspired from a scene from The Jerk… heh heh. So much angst in my life I needed a fluffy adorable little thing to make me feel better. So I wrote one, and it's perfect. I'd like to thank Gary LeVox girl again (heh heh) for supporting me. I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading! Sportarobbie is love, Sportarobbie is life.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Lazy Town, sorry. *disappointed groans* Sorry guys

Sportacus sighed sadly and looked around. The children had just gone inside for dinner since it was kind of late and Sportacus was now alone. He could do what he always did, and go up to his airship for some late-night exercising, but he yearned for some variety. He usually called his family when he got up to his airship but talking to someone on the phone wasn't the same as actually talking to people. And even if the kids hadn't gone inside, he just wanted to talk to someone and be treated like a person, and not a slightly-above average hero. He had adult problems. Adult problems that Stephanie wouldn't understand. Adult problems that only fellow adults would understand, and the mayor was… the mayor, and Bessie was always on the phone or ordering Milford around. The only other adult in Lazy Town was… Sportacus glanced towards the large cow billboard across the field. Perfect!

Stephanie glanced worriedly out the window while she sat at the dinner table in front of her untouched meatloaf. "Is, um… everything alright, my dear?" Milford asked her. She turned around.

"I don't know… it's just that I wonder if Sportacus ever gets lonely when we leave so I… I watched him through this window and he was just standing in the field looking at a soccer ball for like 3 minutes and then he smiled and flipped off towards Robbie's," she said.

"Oh… um… Well, Sportacus knows what he's doing, so I'm sure he's going to go and do something… constructive," the mayor answered unsurely. Stephanie nodded and continued to watch Sportacus skip/run/flip until he was just a tiny blue dot in front of a big cow billboard.

Sportacus rolled back and forth on his feet in front of the entrance to Robbie's lair, a huge grin on his face. He knocked on the lid, not bothering to plan what he was going to say. He heard a succession of small thumps and mumbled curse words until the lid was flung open, revealing a very upset Robbie. "What do you want, Sportakook?" he sneered.

"I was wondering if you… um… wanted to talk? The children all went inside so I thought I'd come down here and spend some time with you!" he chirped. A look of confusion passed over Robbie's face.

"…why?"

"Because you're fun!"

"…why…?"

"Oh… um… I don't know! I guess you were just born that way? Anyways, can I come in?" Sportacus asked happily. Robbie looked down the tube into his lair.

"Uh… I don't know, I didn't really think I would have visitors, and I- oh! No! You're Sportacow! And any blue, health-loving, exercise freak is not allowed in my villainy lair of evil!" Robbie shouted, and then he crossed his arms and huffed. Sportacus smiled at Robbie.

"Please Robbie? I'm sure you're alone down there_._ Underground. All by yourself. Every day," Sportacus poked Robbie's face to further emphasize his point. Robbie frowned and dropped his arms.

"I am not lonely! I'm perfectly fine with my cake! And my monotony! Leave me alone!" Robbie shouted, beginning to descend back into his lair. Sportacus grabbed his arms and pulled him back up effortlessly.

"Aw, come on, Robbie, please? It'll be lots of fun!"

"_No!_ You'll break all of my beautiful inventions!"

"Then we can go to my airship! Come on, Robbie!" Sportacus exclaimed happily as he lifted Robbie out of the tube and placed him on the ground.

"What?! No! I never agreed to…" Robbie stopped talking as Sportacus began to drag Robbie behind him to his airship.

"Come on, Robbie! I'm not taking no for an answer!" he cheered as he threw Robbie over his shoulder and began to climb the ladder that lead up to his airship.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it because _no _is my answer!" Robbie shouted, squirming and kicking.

"Careful Robbie! Wouldn't want to drop ya!" Sportacus said in a cheery voice. Robbie was immediately still.

"This is kidnap! I… I know my rights! And they're being violated!" Robbie stuttered, his fear of heights taking over again. He unwillingly clung to Sportacus's jacket. Sportacus smiled and ordered the door to open. It complied and Sportacus hopped in and set Robbie down. Robbie looked like a cornered animal, with wide, panicked eyes frantically searching the airship for sanctuary.

"Aw, Robbie, it's okay, just take deep breaths and stay calm. You're safe now," Sportacus cooed, patting Robbie's back gently. Robbie smacked Sportacus away with a trembling hand and crawled over to the wall. His shaky, long legs slowly stood him up against the wall. His breathing slowed down and the doubles that swam before his vision morphed back into one. He looked around. Sportacus was smiling sympathetically at him. "Sorry, Robbie… I guess I forgot you were so afraid of heights… But now we're up here and we can finally talk!" he said happily. Robbie found his voice after a moment of silence.

"N… No… I'm leaving. I don't need this…" he remembered how high they were. "Sportacreep! How did you expect me to get down from here?!" he shouted.

"Well we could take the take the glidey thing, but it's not built for two people so it'd be kind of cramped," Sportacus said. Cramped meant someone might fall out, Robbie reasoned, and it'd probably be him.

"I… I guess I can… stay for a little while," Robbie finally surrendered. Sportacus's face split into the widest smile Robbie had ever seen. It almost made Robbie feel good. Almost. Sportacus ordered the couch to come out and then flipped over and landed on it. He patted the seat next to him, smiling at Robbie. Robbie reluctantly waddled over and plopped next to Sportacus unhappily. He sighed and crossed his arms. The couch was custom made for Sportacus so Robbie's long legs hung off the front at an awkward angle. "So… um… what do you want to talk about?" Sportacus stopped smiling and staring at Robbie to think.

"Hmm. How are you?" Sportacus asked. _Small talk,_ Robbie thought, _He might as well ask me how the weather is. _

"Perfect. No problems at all. Life is great. And you?" he replied unemotionally.

"It's pretty good! I'm just so glad I got you to come up here and talk!" Sportacus said as he looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh! Robbie! Look at the time! It's time for dinner! Are you hungry?" he exclaimed.

"I will not eat any disgusting monstrosity you try to force feed down my throat. So stop talking to me and let me brood," he responded. Sportacus jumped off the couch and flipped to a hidden pressure plate on the floor. A table full of fruit flew out and Sportacus flipped back and forth around the airship preparing some sort of abominable thing that could somehow be considered food. Sportscandy and bowls and every kitchens utensil imaginable flew back and forth around the airship. Robbie's jaw dropped. Was this choreographed? How could someone move so gracefully and purposefully without years of planning? Did he just make the exact same thing for dinner every single night? The athletics finally ceased and Sportacus thrust a bowl full of green something into Robbie's hands.

"…all of that work for a salad?" he asked after a moment of staring at the bowl. Sportacus laughed heartily.

"Exercising is fun, Robbie!" he said. Robbie smirked.

"I doubt it. Unnecessary and gross. Why would anyone ever do that ever?" he asked skeptically.

"Because it's good for you! And it's fun! Just like sportscandy…" Sportacus said, gesturing towards the salad in Robbie's hands.

"…what you actually want me to _eat _this?" Robbie laughed. Sportacus frowned.

"C'mon, Robbie, it's good! Don't you want to try something new?" Sportacus smiled.

"No! Nasty."

"Come on, Robbie, just… _eat it._"

"No!"

"EAT IT."

"Nooo!"

"EAAAAT IIIIT"

"NOOOO!" Robbie squirmed and tried to get away from Sportacus. Sportacus held Robbie down with one hand and held the salad that Robbie hadn't thrown on the floor in the other. Sportacus sat down and threw his legs over Robbie's so that Robbie couldn't move.

"Robbie you are going to _eat the salad_ if I have to _shove-it-down-your-throat!_" Sportacus yelled, holding the salad in Robbie's face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAGH!" Robbie squealed, squirming to get away from Sportacus.

"Robbie if you just _TRY IT _I will leave you alone," Sportacus said. Robbie opened an eye and looked at Sportacus. Then he looked at the salad. His gaze drifted between the two before he snarled.

"Fine!" he yelled, ripping the salad out of Sportacus's hand. He hesitantly lifted the fork and eyed it suspiciously. Sportacus smiled and nodded at him encouragingly. After a full minute, he ate the leafy menace that was on the fork. He gagged and barely managed to swallow it. "Nasty! I don't understand how you can eat that… _eugh!_ Disgusting," he complained. He turned and looked at Sportacus. Sportacus was smiling triumphantly while sitting next to Robbie.

"Ha! Ha you ate the salad! Yes! HA!" he laughed. Robbie snarled and shoved Sportacus off the couch and crossed his arms. Sportacus sat up and frowned at Robbie. Then he smiled and dragged Robbie off the couch by his leg. Robbie plopped on the floor and said some bad words. Sportacus jumped up and tried to sit on the couch, but Robbie swept his legs out from under him. Sportacus laughed as Robbie crawled onto the couch triumphantly. Sportacus grabbed him and tried to pull him off, but Robbie wouldn't let go. Robbie growled at Sportacus who backed up.

"Ha! This couch is _mine!_" Robbie shouted. Sportacus rolled his eyes.

"You sound just like Stingy," he complained. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Couch!" he shouted. The couch slowly dumped Robbie off and began to move back into the wall. Robbie yelped and fell onto the floor. Sportacus laughed out loud. Robbie sat up and pouted. Sportacus sat next to him on the floor. He saw Robbie frowning, but he knew Robbie wasn't that upset. Sportacus giggled and poked Robbie's side.

"Haha-no! No no no no no! Don't touch me!" he squealed.

"Robbie… are you... _TICKLISH?!"_ Sportacus shouted.

"No! No no no!" Robbie yelled, crawling away from Sportacus as fast as he could. He stood up and ran to the other side of the airship while shouting random profanities at Sportacus. He felt like a gazelle running away from a tiger. He felt like an out of shape gazelle running from an Olympic champion tiger who wanted to… _tickle him_. Robbie absolutely hated tickling. It was the only thing he hated more than being active and eating sportscandy. Who could possible like such a terrible horrible thing? Freaks. Freaks who like to eat fruits and vegetables and make up words like _sportscandy_. The underweight gazelle was quickly captured by the able-bodied tiger. Robbie squirmed and kicked but Sportacus was much stronger and relentlessly attacked the lithe, ticklish man. Robbie squealed and clawed fearfully at the ground to get away but Sportacus was determined. Robbie couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped his mouth and soon he was laughing uncontrollably and tears were streaming from his eyes. That's when Sportacus finally stopped. Robbie slipped out a few obscenities between his dying giggles. "You jerk. Why would you do that to me," he said as he finally got his breath back. Sportacus laughed and pat Robbie on the back.

"Isn't this fun?" Sportacus asked. Robbie thought about it. It was nice to feel like someone actually liked being around him. It was nice to not be alone, and even though he hated tickling with a burning passion, he was having fun with Sportacus. But he wasn't going to say that.

"No. I'm only still here because I'm too scared of that ladder," he lied. Sportacus didn't buy it. A speaker came down from the roof and began to play a familiar melody.

"Oh, that's my alarm. That means it's 8:08 and I should probably…" he stopped and watched Robbie. Robbie was smiling at the speaker. He looked peaceful and happy. "Robbie, do you know this song?" he asked. Robbie snapped out of his trance and glared at Sportacus.

"That's none of your business!" he shouted. He was going to say more but Sportacus's velvety voice began to glide along with the melody.

"_I know you belong_

_ To somebody knew_

_ But tonight_

_ You belong to me"_

Robbie was horrified to find he couldn't stop himself from singing along. Their two voices sang together in harmony.

_"Althought (although) we're apart_

_ You're a part of my heart_

_ But tonight_

_ You belong to me_

_ Way down by the stream_

_ How sweet it will seem_

_ Once more just to dream_

_ In the moonlight_

_ My honey I know_

_ With the dawn_

_ That you will be gone_

_ But tonight_

_ You belong to me_

_ Just to little old_

Sportacus grabbed Robbie's hand, looked him in the eye, and smiled.

_Just to little old _

Robbie watched Sportacus's face move closer to his, but he couldn't move. He could only stare into the blue, deep, sparkling eyes that stared into his cloudy grey ones.

_Me_

Sportacus didn't realize he was moving closer to Robbie until they were almost touching.

"…Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"Is this… is this what… being in a relationship is like?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you just… feel happy to… be around someone else and you just want to… just want… to…" Sportacus leaned forward and his lips brushed against Robbie's. Both of their faces turned a bright red, but neither of them backed up.

"…Robbie?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think… I think I love you…"

"I… I… well… um…" Robbie blushed even more. Sportacus moved back. Had he said something wrong? He was about to stand up when Robbie grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into a kiss that was sweeter than sportscandy. Sportacus almost melted and he wrapped his arms around the long, slender man's waist. Robbie broke away and Sportacus saw that his blush was even brighter than before. "I... um… I love you, Sportacus," he said unsurely. "I… love Sportacus..? I love Sportacus!" he said confidently and his face broke into the widest smile he'd ever had. He didn't think he was capable of love anymore, not after all of the pain. But here he was. He loved Sportacus, and there was no mistaking it. Sportacus was that piece of his heart that he was missing, and he felt stupid for not realizing it before. As perfectly cliché as it sounded, Sportacus was the last piece of the puzzle that was Robbie's life, and Robbie's heart fluttered around wildly in his ribcage with mixed emotions.

"And Sportacus loves you too," Sportacus said, pulling Robbie back into the kiss. For the first time in Robbie's life, he felt complete, and he felt happy. He felt like it was all uphill from here, and he returned the kiss.

A/N: Fluffier than a freaking unicorn bunny thing. Thank you guys for reading, and please review! I love all of you! And btw if you look up the song it's "Tonight You Belong to Me" and it's by everyone but my favorite version is by Travis Preston & Koko Laroo. I imagine Sportacus would be the higher part and Robbie would be the lower part. Perfection yes


End file.
